Impure
by ChibiUlquiorra
Summary: Kind of AU. Impossible Reiatsu, but the bodies of wholes? Strong enough to defeat the Espada? What the hell are they? "We are Pure."
1. Entrance

A/N: I can't get this idea out of my head, no matter how hard I try, so I decided to write it. Which is fine by me anyway.

Entrance

As Stark returned Orihime to Aizen's chamber, she saw a portal into Karakura town opening. Aizen moved towards her, apparently wanting to say something, but didn't. A huge weight suddenly forced all inhabitants onto the ground. Even the great Aizen was thrown onto his knees under the weight of incredible reiatsu.

Orihime opened her eyes to see that Aizen was still walking over to her. _Was it my imagination?_ She thought. Suddenly, a pale, slender white had burst through a black rip in the fabric of space. Out of it walked a beautiful figure. With eyes the same emerald as the living grass, tears that brought out a feeling of sadness that could move any humane soul, hair as black at the restful night, his skin as pale as the moonlight in this world of hollows, his body, slender and artistic. But Orihime wasn't fooled. This beauty of Las Noches was by far, in her opinion, the most cruel, evil hearted monster in exsistance.

"Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra greeted his master in that same dull, monotone that made him seem bored about what was happening. He was cold, uncaring, but worst of all, he was pathetic. Orihime, no matter how much she hated him, still felt pity for the arrancar whose birth gave him so little emotions.

Ulquiorra turned his head to the captive woman. He stared at her, eyes unmoving, uncaring. However, as he opened his mouth to speak, something happened. A huge wave of reiatsu crashed down onto all the beings within up to one-hundred miles of Las Noches. Even the ceiling of the mighty fortress collapsed. As the pressure began to lessen, Ulquiorra looked into the sky to reveal a sight never before seen in all his exsistence as a hollow.

A tear is space, large enough to accommodate space even though a set of four humanoid beings were already inside, was positioned not too high above the skies above the castle of Las Noches. However unlike what all inhabitants of Las Noches were used to, this gagaranta was as pure a white as beautiful snow. The four figures lept from the sky and dashed toward the only remaining arrancar. They weren't even seen as they sped toward the hollow survivors.

Ulquiorra hardly had time to blink before he felt a fist digging into his stomach. Within ten seconds, Ulquiorra and the stranger who had taken him were already about fifty miles outside Las Noches. The stranger then used the fist that it had used to move Ulquiorra to send him about ten feet from where they had stopped. The being dropped its arms to its sides, and stood comfortably, walking over to the injured fourth Espada.

Halibel was caught off guard by the being that had grabbed her by her top and dragged her through a wall of Las Noches, before stopping far from where they had started. The stranger then threw Halibel about twelve feet before assuming a regular stance, not too different from one who was relaxing with nothing to lean against might assume. It turned its head to face her.

Barragan had a fist through his stomach, which was protruding out of his back as the dark humanoid took him away from Las Noches. The being then flung Barragan unceremoniously as it began to laugh with a level of disturbingness beyond even that of Kenpachi Zaraki.

Stark just dodged the blow the figure that had tried to take him had thrown, only to be grabbed and sent flying about forty miles outside of Las Noches, only because Stark had released a demonic amount of reiatsu as a break. The being then appeared a few feet in front of him.

Once they had stopped, each arrancar had a better view of the human-like beings with impossible reiatsu. Though they appeared to be humans, every being who could sense their reiatsu could tell they weren't. The reiatsu was impossibly great, only comparable with at least thirty vasto lordes.

Ulquiorra's "opponent" wore a grey, zip-up sweat shirt, which wasn't zipped. Ulquiorra couldn't see much or his, or its, face, only a small frown, due to the hood of the sweatshirt being up. He had pale skin, though still apparently human. He wore dark blue jeans and a pure white t-shirt under his/its sweatshirt. He appeared to have no footwear, or none that was visible. The only thing Ulquiorra found intruiging was his throat. On the skin of his neck, the demonic reiatsu beign had a strange symbol, which Ulquiorra belived read the work "ki".

Halibel's opponent was much different. His skin was much more normal colored. He appeared to be staring at Halibel, though she couldn't tell, due to this being wearing a zip-up sweatshirt with a hood up as well. His arms were folded across his chest, and a small grin was visible underneath his hood. He had a black t-shirt underneath his white sweatshirt. He had his sleeves down, though. Also, he shared the same "ki" symbol on the skin of his neck. He had beige tanned shorts, and obviously took an interest in the female arrancar.

Barragan's opponent was very tanned, and had a black sweatshirt with the sleeves torn off. His right hand was drenched in Barragan's blood, and he wore his hood up so all the old Espada could see of his face was a sadistic grin. He wore a blood stained white t-shirt underneath his sweatshirt. Also, he wore a pair of torn up jeans, which were somehow also stained with blood. Finally, he wore a symbol for the word "ki" on his neck, much like the other two.

Once Stark's foe stopped, the number one Espada realized that it was a girl. She had no sleeves on her sweatshirt, though she apparently cut them off and word them on her forearms. She had an amused smirk on her face, which was all Stark could see of it. She also had a tight fitting t-shirt across her ample bosom. The woman also wore a skirt with leggings, and was wearing no shoes.

"Who are you?" Ulquiorra demanded from his foe.

"Such information is disclosed to you at this time." He replied.

"What the hell are you?" Halibel inquired.

"Sorry babe, that's classified." Her opponent said.

"What are you doing here?" Barragan demanded.

"Sorry gramps, but you don't need to know." His opponent taunted.

"Well, what can you tell us?" Stark asked his female opponent.

"Nothing we can say, but…" The woman replied.

"The least we can do is show you our faces." Ulquiorra's foe stated dispassionately.

Each being removed their hood to reveal their faces.

Ulquiorra's foe had dirty blonde hair, which was combed backward and seemingly styled with gel. It was medium length, hardly reaching the endpoint of his neck. Ulquiorra's eyes widened when he saw his foe's eyes. They were a cold, emotionless cesspool of indifference and calculation. One look into those orbs of uncaring would tell your mind that this was not someone you would want to mess with. They were a cool, icy blue, like the frozen sky in the harshness of winter. They gleamed with the harsh truths of reality. They were like the ice atop a frozen pond, nearby a dying village, refusing to give up its water to let them live. They were like the brutal ice of the artic, which sunk ships and stole lives. They were like the the ice that froze the people who wished only to survive. They were like Ulquiorra. And this actually scared him.

Halibel looked at the handsome young man with brown hair. His hair seemed to be messy, yet well-kempt at the same time. A contradiction, just like his eyes. They were a hideous green to Halibel, sickening, yet at the same time, they were the same beautiful green as the forests of pine in the world of wholes. They were alive, but dead at the same time. It was a beautiful contradiction, just like his impossible power.

Barragan stared at his opponent. He had red hair, the same color as the blood that drenched his shirt. One look would mean he was dangerous. His eyes, onyx orbs of pure bloodlust and desire to kill, were hard, yet somehow soft at the same time. They had no hate, sadness, or reason. Just instinct, unjustifiable, unreasonable instinct. They merely were. No other words dared describe this seemingly adolescent being's soft murderous eyes.

Stark could only stare at his foe. Combine the curves on her body, her face, her hair, and her attitude, and you have yourself a perfect seductress. Though it seemed she wasn't aware of it. Though her ample bosom would give off more mature vibes, her hair was about waist length. It was a beautiful black color, as restful and patient as the working night, keeping light in the world until the sun returned to reclaim his business. Her eyes were globes of innocence. A beautiful light-teal color, they retained the innocence of a child, though she kept the body of a woman.

"What are you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"We are pure." The ice cold seemingly adolescent being replied before assuming a fighting stance. "Now get ready. I have no intention of holding back."

A/N: So please review, I hope you like this story, I have the entire story mapped out, but there are still some plotholes that need filling. So review, or I won't update this story.

Me: _**REVIEW!!**_

Ulquiorra: …

Me: _**PLEASE!!**_


	2. True Power: Part I

A/N: I don't care if anyone reviews at this point, but reviews are appreciated

A/N: I don't care if anyone reviews at this point, but reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own only my ideas, and the super characters.

True Power: Part I

Ulquiorra was afraid. His opponent's eyes said it all. They were alike, which meant that since his opponents had such great reiatsu, and since he was ruthless like Ulquiorra, that meant that he would probably die at this creature's hands. Ulquiorra assumed his own fighting stance, attempting to ready himself for an upcoming battle.

"Pointless." The being said. As Ulquiorra readied a cero, his opponent disappeared. "Behind you." Ulquiorra turned around only to get hit by a fist. The cuatra Espada was sent flying through the air. The ice eyed humanoid then gave a glare as he once again disappeared.

Ulquiorra slowed himself to a halt and turned around to see his opponent, a bored look on his face.

"It appears holding back on you is unnecessary." Ulquiorra said as he drew his sword. "Turn your enemies into yourself, La Muerte."

A cloud of black smoke burst forth, covering the albino arrancar's form as he performed the release. As the smoke cleared, the ice cold being stared.

The Espada now had a set of claws spreading across his fingers. A tail appeared and began to lash randomly. His helmet was now fully formed, sealing all of his face but his eyes from the rest of the bleak world of Heuco Mundo. He also had armor covering almost all of his body.

"Unexpected, but will have no effect on the outcome." The being said. It took another fighting stance. "Now then, to end this.

As he finished, a set of two circles appeared, with one inside the other.

"Um, Yang." As the being finished speaking the words, the inner circle became a symbol that seemed to be a Yin-Yang, without the small circles inside the divided segments. "Il-jang." A set of three undivided, horizontal bars appeared in front of him within the outer circle. "Ee-jang." The next set of bars appeared next to it. "Sam-jang, Sa-jang, Oh-jang, Yuk-jang, Chil-jang, Pal-jang." The other bars appeared around the circle. "First secret, Sixty-four hexagrams."

Ulquiorra could hardly see his foe as he began to deliver a huge barrage of blows. As he was hit, he felt his armor begin to get cracked. Ulquiorra began to cough up blood from the blows.

"Goodbye." The being said, raising its foot to Ulquiorra's neck. Then, Ulquiorra realized how high above the sands of Hueco Mundo they were. The foot then forced Ulquiorra down through the sand and into the floor of the menos forest. The released pieces of ground flew into the air to caused an earthquake effect on the menos forest floor.

Meanwhile, at Las Noches

"What the hell?" Ichigo said weakly as he saw a huge wave of sand and rock fly in the sky far from Las Noches.

Back at the fight

"You are boring." The ice cold being said, as it rested its foot on Ulquiorra's throat as the cuatra espada coughed up more blood. "Not even the stars and constellations to look at while your enemy regains his position."

Ulquiorra then managed to slide out from under the foot and move over toward his foes backside. _This is my chance,_ Ulquiorra's fingers then began to glow a green color. He fired ten cero from his fingers and screamed angrily, "This is the end for you!"

"Pitiful." The godlike ice cold creature said. As he was slammed by the large blitz of pure reiatsu.

Ulquiorra then brushed himself off and turned around to see his enemy.

"A powerful attack, though awfully slow, artificial." The demonic essence stated simply. "Besides," The man then reached under the skin of his eye. As he pulled it off, Ulquiorra's eyes opened wide. "My skin is too hard for such a weak attack." The adolescent-like being's skin was a silver color.

"Skin, literally made of steel." Ulquiorra observed.

"Now then, Secrets, first tier, second division. Six divine steel blades." As the foreign presence declared his move, he aimed one of his hands at Ulquiorra. All of his skin then transferred to his hand. Five blades then shot from his fingertips to impale Ulquiorra. As the essence turned his hand so his palm could face Ulquiorra, a spearlike form shot from said palm. As it impaled the fourth espada, Ulquiorra coughed up blood.

"First endgame, Eigth Trigram, sixty-four hexagrams, times 3." The being was right in front of Ulquiorra as he dealt a massive number of blows to the fourth Espada. "One-hundred eighty two blows." The entity said. Ulquiorra fell to his knees, the fragile doll-like grace of the fourth espada died. As with his soul.

The demon then walked over to the corpse of the cuatra espada.

"Dammit, I was supposed to keep him alive." The demonic being stated as he dragged the corpse off toward Las Noches. "Guess I need that woman… Inoue Orihime now, huh?"

A/N: Yes, the Eye thing I did take from Naruto. Sixty-four hexagrams, however, Is a practical knowledge of Tae-kwon-do. The Sixty-four hexagrams are formed by the joint combination of the eight trigrams, each representing a tae-kwon-do martial art form. Palgwe/Taeguek il-jang, ee-jang, sam-jang, sa-jang, oh-jang, yuk-jang, chil-jang, and pal-jang are the color belt World Tae-kwon-do federation martial arts forms.


End file.
